Stamping is a manufacturing process that includes such forming operations as punching, blanking, embossing, bending, flanging, and coining. The process of stamping typically employs a machine press to shape or cut a work-piece by deforming it with a die. The stamping process could be a single stage operation where every stroke of the press produces the desired form on the work-piece, or could occur through a series of stages. Although the stamping process is usually carried out on sheet-metal, it can also be used to form components from other materials, such as polystyrene.